


The Internship

by sperrywink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: As part of his sentencing, Danny ends up at the FBI internship with Stiles. Sappiness ensues.





	The Internship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



The last thing Danny expected to hear on his first day in Quantico was that voice asking, “Danny?”

Danny turned with a shocked look. “Stiles?”

Then they both said, “What are you doing here?”

And then Stiles, because he was eternally five, touched Danny’s arm and said, “Jinx.”

Danny rolled his eyes, but he knew his smile was too fond by the way Stiles beamed at him. He still said, “We’re too old to play childish games, Stiles. But, seriously, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here for a six-month internship. How about you? What happened to you anyway? You disappeared in eleventh grade and no one knew what happened to you.”

“With how Beacon Hills was going and Jackson gone, well, you know all that was happening, my parents got worried and sent me off to Hawaii to live with my grandmother. I finished high school there.”

“You knew?”

Danny just gave Stiles a speaking look. And then in a false whisper he imitated Stiles. “Oh, Scott there’s hunters here after our asses, whatever will we do?”

Stiles barked out a laugh, but said, “I don’t sound like that.”

Danny just fake-patted his shoulder with a grin, and asked, “So you’re here for the internships too?”

“What a minute, you’re here for an internship? What about all the…computer shit?”

“It’s because of that I’m here. It was part of my sentencing in hopes of turning me into a white hat.”

“Well, damn. I’m glad you’re here though. Built-in partner!” And Stiles held up his hand for a high-five.

And back in high school, Danny would have turned away or given the perfect put-down. But he wasn’t in high school any more, and Stiles still had beautiful, bambi-esque eyes, so he put up his hand and high-fived back.

Stiles beamed at him again, and it was all Danny could do to not ask Stiles out then and there. Luckily the instructor called the class to order, and they all scrambled for seats. Stiles proved to still be Stiles and interrupted the instructor a good half dozen times, but Danny found it hilarious. He wasn’t exactly there under as much duress as he had made it sound, he was considering going into the FBI or maybe the NSA, but that didn’t mean he liked having his choices made for him. If Stiles put a crimp in the FBI’s style, Danny was going to make sure he had a front seat for it.

Still, after the third time Stiles got reprimanded, knowing that Stiles would be more serious about this than him, Danny began putting his hand on Stiles leg when Stiles started going off on the instructor. This definitely served to derail whatever Stiles was going to say, and Danny could see the relief in the instructor’s countenance, as well as Stiles shock at the physical contact. Thinking back, Danny didn’t think he had ever voluntarily touched Stiles before. There were clashes in lacrosse, but that was about it.

He smiled understandingly at Stiles, and simply whispered, “Listen now, Stiles. Talk later.”

Stiles nodded kind of dumbfoundedly, and turned back to the instructor and kept his trap shut, so Danny considered it a win.

At the end of the day, Danny knew the FBI wasn’t for him. He wasn’t really into catching child predators, even though he considered it important, and that was one of the main tracks for hackers. He wondered if the NSA would be a better fit. He could see using his hacking skills in terrorism intelligence gathering and analysis.

Stiles, on the other hand, seemed jazzed. He was buzzing with excitement, and started talking Danny’s ear off the second the instructor left for the day.

Danny indulged him while he was packing up his bag, but after five minutes he put his hand over Stiles mouth, and said, “How about you continue to tell me all about your excitement over dinner?”

Stiles blinked rapidly. He removed Danny’s hand and asked, “Are you asking me— is this a date?”

“Could be if you play your cards right.”

“Oh my god, I guess I am attractive to gay guys.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “You’re attractive to this gay guy, if that’s good enough.”

“Good enough? That’s fantastic! Dinner, yes, let’s do this!”

As Stiles beamed at him, Danny smiled back and then darted in for a quick kiss. Stiles made a surprised sound, and was then all in with his hands gripping Danny’s jaw hard and holding him close so he could deepen the kiss.

Stiles whispered, “Best internship ever.”

Danny laughed. “I actually think you’re the best part of it for me. I was thinking the NSA would be a better fit for me.”

“Bite your tongue. We’ll be partners; it’ll be great. I’ll convince you by the end of dinner.”

And then Stiles took his hand, and led him out of the classroom talking about how awesome they were going to be all the while. Danny just smiled and basked.


End file.
